


What If The World Screwed You Over?

by breadloco



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crack, M/M, im sorry for this omgf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadloco/pseuds/breadloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gets an unexpected call from the hospital. This may be his worst nightmare coming to life or something else entirely.<br/>Happy Birthday Mels!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If The World Screwed You Over?

He was sitting in the hospital hands fidgeting knuckles twitching face painfully serious as he kept looking at the clock.  
12:30 pm  
Thomas had gotten the call earlier while he was in the office and rushed to the hospital as soon as he could.  
“it’s bad”  
Said the nurse.  
“we’ve never seen anyting like it” said the other nurse.  
“wtf” tommy thought but didn’t say it outloud because offensive and all that.  
“what is wrong with my husband can u pls elaborate instead of merry go round the mulberry bush ffS”  
“OKAY okay” said the nurse solemnly and took Tommy’s hand  
“wtf” tommy thought again and said it outloud this time because he was growing impatient and the nurse just frikkin touched his hand ew wth only Newt’s allowed to do that??  
Anyway he let the nurse lead him to one of the rooms in the hospital  
As he entered he froze in the doorway.  
There he was, his husband and savior, Newt, lying on the bed lookin pale af!  
He rushed to newt;s side to ask him waht was wrong but accidentkly hit like a jar of water adnd it hit newt on the head  
“im so FUCKING SORRY” said Tommy but the damage was dONE.  
Newt went into coma because severe head jug trauma.  
“oh no” tommy said and wept  
“wtf did you do??” said the nurse as he rushed in to see what was wrong with newt (yes it’s a male nurse you sexist fuck)  
Tommy kept crying  
“you put not one but 2 lives in danger today mister tomas”  
“Waaaaaaaaaa” tommy exclaimed through disgusting snotty sobs ew  
“Newt was...5 months pregnant with your child” said the nurse with tears in his eyes.  
“omg what really omgff” was all tommy coul d say  
He leaned in closer and whispered in his husbands ear...  
“rise and shine greeny”  
Which jolted newt out of his coma and he sat up straight like a 15 year old boy’s erection.  
He kissed tommy on the mouth because more romantic and all that and asked him where he was,  
“ur in the hospital klunk brain” said tommy fondly and caressed his husbands face.  
“why” asked newt,, it was such an innocent question, so full of hope sorta like pre teens thinking their teenage years would be the best of their lives lmao sike.  
anyway tommy explained to him how newt was pregnant and newt got happy and stuff and they decided bby names but the governemt would not have any of ths??  
“First we allow gAY marriage?? Now gay pregnancy?? Absurd” said the racist mayor of town No Homo which was incidently where newt and Thomas lived.  
They wanted to do experiments on newt to figure out how he got pregnant.  
“cant they just believe in the power of love?” asked tommy crying his snotty cry again for fucks sake,,  
“tommy stop crying” newt said and pulled his husband’s head close to his belly.  
“listen to that? That’s the sound of life of oUR love tommy and no one can take that away form us ever”  
“okay lmao” was all tommy could say, he was always good with words like that.  
Together they will face anti male pregnancy laws and the forces of evil that stop them from bringing new life into this world.  
Till then they’ll jus probably chill or smth


End file.
